


Игра, просто игра

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Humorous Ending, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: В жизни всеми известного и многими любимого Дракулы было множество историй самого разного содержания. Были и те, которые он не мог рассказать по разным причинам: некоторые из них вызывали у графа чувство неконтролируемого стыда, другие — ярости. А были и те, которые он просто-напросто не помнил.Сейчас я расскажу вам именно такую историю. Присаживайтесь поудобнее и слушайте.Было это так давно, что я уже и позабыл, когда именно. Дело разворачивалось в старом болгарском городке, названия которого я также не помню. Впрочем, оно бы вам всё равно ничего не дало, поэтому слушайте дальше.Нашему многоуважаемому Дракуле тогда едва минуло двадцать лет. Он был совсем маленьким вампирёнком, вечно любопытным и вечно попадающим в разные неприятности. Чтобы свести их к минимуму, старый граф — отец нашего героя — приставил к нему старшего брата, Александра. А ещё более старшему брату, Ивану, велел следить за Сашей, кабы не было беды.Так и жили они поживали, покуда не произошла та история.
Kudos: 2





	Игра, просто игра

В жизни всеми известного и многими любимого Дракулы было множество историй самого разного содержания. Были и те, которые он не мог рассказать по разным причинам: некоторые из них вызывали у графа чувство неконтролируемого стыда, другие — ярости. А были и те, которые он просто-напросто не помнил.  
Сейчас я расскажу вам именно такую историю. Присаживайтесь поудобнее и слушайте.  
Было это так давно, что я уже и позабыл, когда именно. Дело разворачивалось в старом болгарском городке, названия которого я также не помню. Впрочем, оно бы вам всё равно ничего не дало, поэтому слушайте дальше.  
Нашему многоуважаемому Дракуле тогда едва минуло двадцать лет. Он был совсем маленьким вампирёнком, вечно любопытным и вечно попадающим в разные неприятности. Чтобы свести их к минимуму, старый граф — отец нашего героя — приставил к нему старшего брата, Александра. А ещё более старшему брату, Ивану, велел следить за Сашей, кабы не было беды.  
Так и жили они поживали, покуда не произошла та история.  
Александр был известным соней. Бывало, он до полуночи спал, и ничто, никакой шум не мог поднять его из гроба. Сегодня это сыграло с ним плохую шутку.  
«Я лишь на мгновение прикорну», — думал вампир, присаживаясь на скамейку и прикрывая глаза.  
Они с Дракулёнком гуляли в лесу возле человеческого города. Скамейку эту сам Саша и сконструировал — чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за младшим братом. В тот день, уповав на удачу, он посмел отвлечься от своего занятия и чуть подремать. Это чуть заняло полчаса, и когда вампир проснулся от сильного тумака Ивана, Дракулёнок уже исчез.  
— Эх ты, дурак! — наткнулся на него старший Дракула. — Как ты мог за братом не уследить?!  
Устыдился Александр. Обратился он в летучую мышь и в небеса взвился, выискивая беглеца. Его чуткие уши, уши настоящего охотника, вдруг уловили какой-то странный звук из города.  
— Летим туда! — крикнул Саша брату и понёсся в указанном направлении.  
Дракулёнок честно сидел под деревом, под которым его оставил Александр, где-то полчаса. Он нашёл в траве веточку и с интересом грыз её — клыки чесались, и малышу вечно хотелось грызть всё, что попадалось под руку.  
Спустя полчаса, когда веточка была уничтожена, а брат всё так же спал, вампирёнок заскучал. Обратившись, он невысоко поднялся к веткам дерева и, неловко взмахивая крыльями, кривой ломаной пролетел где-то метров сорок. Дальше начинался город. Дракулёнок с любопытством посмотрел на одиноко бредущую мимо кладбища девушку и, вернув себе вампирий облик, бесшумно последовал за ней, сливаясь с ночью. Навыки охотника были у него в крови, и он бесшумно следовал за «жертвой», играя в известную всем вампирам игру «поймай и укуси».  
Вампирам-то известную, а вот людям — не очень. Остаётся лишь предполагать, что подумала человеческая девушка, когда Дракулёнок, зашипев, вдруг выскочил из укрытия и прыгнул ей на спину. Взвизгнув, она подпрыгнула и почти завопила, услышав щёлканье клыков у самой шеи. Видно, она решила, что её поймал вампир и сейчас собирается выпить. На самом деле у Дракулёнка ещё не было постоянных клыков, а молочные у его вида были слишком мягкие и не могли пронзить человеческую кожу. Да и не собирался вампирёнок кусать пока. Он хотел играть, только играть, но его опять не так поняли.  
— Позвольте, мисс! — Девушка была уверена, что ещё секунду назад этого привлекательного молодого человека на дороге не было. Он появился словно из ниоткуда. Двигаясь легко, словно большая кошка, он пересёк дорогу и протянул руки к недовольно сопящему Дракулёнку. — Кажется, мой брат напугал вас.  
— К… Кто вы?.. — заикаясь, выдохнула несчастная жертва двадцатилетнего ребёнка.  
— Ой, и правда, забыл представиться. — Парень галантно поклонился, всё ещё держа в руках Дракулёнка. — Меня зовут Иван, я живу… неподалёку.  
— А ваш… ваш брат… он… — Девушка замолчала, подбирая слова. Кристально чистые синие глаза собеседника её успокоили. В самом деле, разве может быть у нечисти такой светлый и ясный взгляд? — Он вампир?  
Иван изобразил на лице достаточно убедительный ужас.  
— Что вы, что вы, чур-чур-чур! — Он даже Дракулёнку закрыл уши, на что тот сморщился и дёрнул головой. — Нет, он не вампир. Просто очень… очень шкодливый малыш. Любит всех пугать, особенно таких прелестных дам.  
Александр из своего укрытия закатил глаза:  
«О Луна, какой он… невыносимый!»  
В тот раз удача была на стороне молодых вампиров. Их тайна осталось не открытой. Но сколько их, этих дней, будет дальше? Не всегда так просто рассеять чьи-то сомнения…

***

— Пап, что это ты там пишешь с таким видом?  
Влад отложил перо (ибо ручки он не признавал от слова совершенно) и взглянул на вошедшего. Дракула, очевидно, только что пришёл из кухни — на нём до сих пор был белый поварский халат, а в руках он держал поднос с кровавыми пирожными.  
— Да так. Мемуары свои. — Старый Дракула взял один и с наслаждением откусил. Да уж, как бы не деградировал Драк в плане грозного графа тьмы, в плане кулинарного принца он был на высоте. Скоро, наверно, будет коронован.  
Хозяин отеля усмехнулся:  
— Надеюсь, никакого компромата на меня не будет?  
— Что ты, — улыбнулся в ответ обычно мрачный вампир, — совсем никакого.  
«Ну, разве что, чуточку… Совсем-совсем чуточку...»


End file.
